


Cry Baby

by halosandhellhounds



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halosandhellhounds/pseuds/halosandhellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>You're all on your own and</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You lost all your friends</i>
    <br/>
    <i>You told yourself that</i>
    <br/>
    <i>It's not you, it's them</i>
  </p>
  <p><i>You're one of a kind</i><br/><i>And no one understands</i><br/><i>But those cry baby tears</i><br/><i>Keep coming back again</i> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b><span class="u">1 of 16</span></b> Crowstiel drabbles inspired by the tracks of Melanie Martinez's album)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

(( Set in Season 6 in a Crowstiel-Canon!Verse ))

"I _said_ no."

Crowley's grip tightened on the bloodied metal tool in his hand, molars grinding together in frustration. This was the fourth time this had happened. The Winchesters were on the move, doing what they did best, hunting down Hell's finest and using their brute force to barrel their way closer and closer to him. To Cas. To them.

"Every time, this happens. And every time, they get closer to us. Kill them, Cas. Or let me do it, for god's sake. They're going to ruin everything we've worked for!" His voice bellowed around the small lab, the tile that lined the walls and floor giving the sound a dull echo. He was all but trembling as he whirled around, the small pick he was using leveled at the angel. Cas hadn't moved, his back facing the demon, hands hanging by his sides and balled into fists. He didn't answer Crowley, a thing that he did all too often for Crowley to think anything was actually wrong. The silence drug out for a moment before the demon finally spoke again, shoes squeaking with traction as he strode quickly toward the other.

"You realize everything we've built here is resting on a knife's edge, and one little bump could send all of it toppling down." He paused behind the angel, staring daggers at his back. "Those... bloody neanderthals come stomping anywhere near us and its going to be more than enough to do i - Are you even listening?"

He reached out a hand, the skin of it splattered lightly with drying and peeling blood, left over as a residual from his work on a particularly testy purgatory native, his strong grip grasping Cas's shoulder and spinning him to face himself.

The bitter words he was about to hiss at the other died on his lips when he saw the angel's face; blue eyes shining with moisture, soft skin of his cheeks tracked with one or two stray tears.

He blinked in confusion, hand recoiling slightly, hovering in the air awkwardly.

"Cas..." His tone was in complete contrast to what he was using mere seconds before, features softening as the angel huffed, blinking rapidly and turning his face away, head ducking almost meekly.

Crowley knew how to handle most emotions. Not feeling them, of course, but he knew how to react to people that did. It was a skill that developed with his previous job; learning how to manipulate and take full advantage of the range of human emotions in order to get the best and most deals possible.

But with Castiel it was a completely different ballgame. The angel was someone that he didn't want to take advantage of; didn't want to make a deal with. It was beside the point that he already had, but since that time he had begun to develop....something toward the other. An attraction of sorts that ran a bit deeper than physical. He still didn't know how to explain it, but he knew that whatever it was, it made the sight of the angel in tears affect him in a less than pleasant way.

"It's not of import. It... It is a reaction I seem to be unable to control." Castiel's voice was monotone, the volume dropped just above a whisper. He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing up and down in response to the action, tendons in his neck taught and visible.

Crowley hummed a soft "mhm" in response, taking a step back, eyes scanning the angel's face in silent curiosity. He let the quiet linger, hoping that if he waited long enough, the angel would elaborate a bit more. After what seemed like an eternity, the angel finally obliged.

"They don't trust me." He rasped lowly, eyes still averted to the far wall.

Crowley couldn't hold back a small exhalation, the sound resembling a chuckle more than a scoff.

"You think, kitten? It's not like you haven't given them a reason..."

Cas's bright blue eyes darted to him momentarily, narrowing minutely in a sort of warning to stop talking. For once, Crowley obliged, trailing back off into silence until the angel averted his gaze once again.

"They were my friends. I... I shouldn't be doing this to them. I feel...." He paused, chapped lips pursing slightly. "I feel conflicted. I feel guilt. I feel.... wrong."

The demon watched the angel struggle with putting what he was going through into words silently, eyes scanning his features. He clicked his tongue softly after a moment, taking a small step closer to them.

"As much as I hate to say this, Cassie, but when we're finished what we're doing... The Winchester boys are going to have very little to do." His head tilted slightly, leaning over in an attempt to catch the angel's gaze. "The new God and the new Devil are going to clean house. And the power we'll wield will be more than enough to warrant their forgiveness. There isn't room for friends right now, Castiel. We have work to do. The problems they have are their own, and nothing more. Pay them no mind. And keep them as far away as possible."

The angel still wouldn't look at him, the demon's words eliciting little more than a soft grunt in response. He drew in a deep, unneeded breath, chin lifting slightly with a sort of forced pride as he shifted on his feet and rolled his shoulders; an action indicative of adjusting his wings.

"I'll take care of it. They won't get to you."

Crowley tongued his cheek, jaw rolling as that familiar frustration bubbled in his belly, heat beginning to creep into his chest.

"Good. Now, enough of this... whatever this is. Pull yourself together, Cas. We've got work to do"

Finally, the angel's gaze swung back to the demon, gaze sharp and annoyed, the tears that had previously lined his face nowhere to be found. There was a soft rustling of feathers, and then the angel was gone, leaving Crowley alone in the lab.

The demon scoffed, shaking his head and glancing down to his hand, jostling the torture tool in his palm.

"Cry baby." He mumbled to himself as he turned around, walking back over to the body he had strapped to a rack, spinning the pick in his hand before burying it in the creature's thigh, the muffled scream erupting from its mouth and filling the silence around them.


End file.
